


Happy Twenty-Third

by schmelia



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Baby shark, F/F, F/M, Gen, Lesbian Vanya Hargreeves, Other, Screenplay/Script Format, Spec script, and klaus is in prison like he told grant, assassin!five has a hit in constantinople, diego lives with eudora, in which vanya is wlw rights, writer was an ao3 lurker before posting this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schmelia/pseuds/schmelia
Summary: It's been years since the Hargreeves siblings have spoken to one another, but on their twenty-third birthday they manage to cross paths with each other a whole lot anyway. A canon-compliant prequel fic in the form of a flashback episode.(Otherwise known as, an assistant who worked on The Umbrella Academy S1 had so many feelings that she took her unused pitches, wrote a spec script, and uploaded it to AO3 after the show was finally released.)





	Happy Twenty-Third

**Author's Note:**

> Actual word count: 13,655  
> Link to pdf is in the text.  
> The "Boulevard of Broken Dreams" cover was brilliantly suggested by Tumblr user distressedcinnamonroll.

>>> [Link to script](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1ZPtP-Qrqd7qt7WlCnTiFoNl5wI1N76Bi/view?usp=sharing)

>>> [Link to playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/1228320459/playlist/634tRtOnrMepmMhvmRAKM5?si=dab6grGzQdilFVwfQBgBPA) (No episode of UA is complete without some bops. The script will tell you when to play them!)


End file.
